Take My Hand
by victoriouslover1
Summary: Jade hits Tori with her car but the bruises she has are not from the accident. Jade takes her to Becks after she refuses the hospital. They both will find out some dark secrets about the young girls life. They both hope that they can help her. Rated M for sexual content and other adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late on a Friday night, the skies dark with storm clouds. If someone were to be out in this rain they would be insane. That was exactly what young Jade West was doing. She was going to her boyfriend's home for their usual Friday night movie but the rain was slowing her drive. She could barely see out the window as the rain coated her windshield.

She could have turned around and went back home or never have gone out in the first place. But Jade being Jade refused to stay home with her family. At home was her father who she would rather not share many encounter with, her step-mother who she preferred to call step-monster, and her step-brother who just turned ten.

Jade's strong will is what allowed her to drive through the rain. The wipers on the car were furiously wiping away the rain that quickly coating the window again as she turned the corner where she saw what looked like a person running in front of her car. She slammed on the breaks but not soon enough. The person goes flying back a few feet.

"Fucking idiot." Jade said getting out the car. She goes around to the front of the car towards the person who is lying on the ground. "Are you fucking stupid?" she says to the person as she approaches. "A night like this you shouldn't be-" she stops speaking as she gets a better look at the victim she hit. She knows her. "Vega?"

Laying on the ground in front of her was her classmate, Tori Vega. She was soaking wet, her only clothes being a dress. She didn't look good. She lays there on the cold wet ground not moving. Jade slowly approaches her body. _Good she's breathing. At least I didn't kill her._ Jade gets down beside her, tugging her jacket around herself tighter as the rain picks up. She reaches out and touches her thigh which causes the girl to wince in pain.

"Tori…" Jade says with some concern in her voice. This was rare for Jade to show concern for anyone, especially Tori.

"Leave me here…" Tori says with a crack in her voice as if she was scared.

"You need to go the hospital. I hit you with my car."

"No!" she cries out. "I don't want to go there."

"Come on Vega. I can't leave you here in the rain." Jade says and a crash of thunder sounds.

"I don't want to go the hospital…"

"Fine. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go there either."

"I'll take you somewhere else then. Just get in the car please."

Jade helps her get up. She can tell that the girl wasn't in much pain from the car she had just been hit by but by something else since Jade was going fairly slow. Once she had her in the car she continues driving. She didn't know what to do. she turned the heat up to warm the shivering girl beside her.

She was going to ask why she was out in the storm but stopped when she got a glimpse of her arm in the streetlights. There were bruises. They look fresh and not from a car accident. From a person. Those marks were made by a hand. This made Jade swallow hard. _Someone hurt her? Why would anyone do that? She so sweet and caring- what am I saying?_ Jade pulls out of her thoughts as she pulls up to her boyfriend's home, Beck Oliver. She gets out of the car and goes around the passenger side and opens the door.

"Let's go." She offers her hand to the brunette in the car. Tori slowly and hesitantly takes her hand and gets out of the car.

Tori follows Jade through the rain to the front door instead of the RV. Jade knows that Beck goes into the house before their movie night to get some snacks for them to share. She bangs on the door, Tori's hand never leaving hers.

Beck comes to the door. "Hey babe, its about time. You're-" he stops when he sees Tori. He definitely didn't expect to see her here and not holding Jade's hand. He knew Jade never hated her. That she actually was rather fond of her but she would never admit it to anyone. "what is-"

"Get us some dry clothes." Jade demands from him. She feels Tori tense up as she keeps her eyes down. "Come on Vega."

Jade takes Tori up to the bathroom and close the door behind them and starts the shower. "Take a nice warm shower, okay? Get that chill out of your body."

Tori stand there is silence not moving. She looks scared and Jade knows that. Her body language says it all. "Turn around." She says and turns the brunette so her back is facing herself. Jade slowly starts to undo Tori's dress. Her body is completely tense as Jade lowers the zipper. When Tori's skin is shown it reveals more bruises. These aren't like the ones on her arm which look fresh, these are old and have been there for some time. Jade slides the dress off her body. More bruises make themselves known. Jade swallows and grabs the door knob.

"There are clean towels under the sink. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Jade says and getting a small nod before she slips out of the bathroom.

Beck is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with the dry clothes from his RV. "Do you care to explain?"

Jade sighs and takes off her wet top in front of him. "I kind of hit her with my car…"

"You what?!" he exclaims.

"Relax. It wasn't hard. She was running from something. Someone. I think someone hurt her. That's why she was running." Jade says as she finishes changing. "Why would anyone ever want to hurt her?"

"Let's make her feel safe here then until she's ready to go home. Besides I don't want either of you out in this weather again." Beck says and wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

Jade takes the second set of clothes, kisses Beck, and heads back up to the bathroom where she no longer hears the shower running. She knocks gently. "Tori." She slowly opens the door. "I have some dry clothes for you." Jade walks back in and sees Tori on the floor with the towel wrapped tightly around herself. Jade sees this and doesn't hesitate to grab another towel and assists in drying her off.

"You scared the crap out of me tonight. You know that?"

 _I scared Jade? Is that even possible? She's being nice. And caring. She's actually making me feel safe. I never thought that she would be able to do that to me._

"You're the only one to ever do that to me. I know we aren't the best of friends but I want you to feel safe."

Jade slowly slips on the dry shirt over Tori's head. Tori slowly puts on the rest of the shirt and pulls it down.

"I hope you can get your pants on yourself." Jade gives her a playful smile and turns away. Tori gets up and puts the pants on.

Tori looks over Jade. Her black hair over her shoulders damp from the rain. Tori was still a bit confused as to why Jade was treating her with such kindness.

Once Tori was changed Jade opened the door and started to walk out to which Tori did not follow. Jade turns and holds out her hand again. "Come on. Its movie night." Tori takes Jade's hand and it makes her feel more at ease. She follows the raven haired girl downstairs.

Beck is waiting by the door with some snacks. He smiles at the two girls. "Tori, I'm glad you're staying for movie night. Maybe now we can stop watching horror movies. Those are Jade's favorite."

Jade can feel Tori tense as she holds her hand. Beck notices this and gives Jade a concerned look.

"Come on Vega. We usually hang out in his RV." Jade says and open the door. The heavy rain changed to a light drizzle. Jade takes Tori and goes into the RV as Beck follows. Jade lets go of Tori's hand and plops down on the bed. Beck follows her lead and lays beside her.

Tori stands there watching her two friends on the bed together. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable though she turned her head away. It made her feel left out, that she couldn't be that close to someone. She stares at the floor lost in her thoughts.

Jade gets the movie set up while Beck opens up a bag of chips. When Jade looks over at Tori and sees her standing there still she looks at Beck. Beck moves over on the bed and moves Jade with him making a space for Tori next to Jade. Beck can tell that he makes her a bit nervous by the way she tensed up.

"Tori, come sit with us." Jade says patting the now vacant seat beside her.

Tori comes over and sits beside Jade and slowly leans back.

As they all watch the movie, Tori begins to fall asleep. Once she is asleep Beck turns off the movie. He puts the blanket over her.

"Let her have the bed. We can take the couch." Beck says.

Usually Jade would disprove of them sleeping on the couch but this time is different. She slowly gets off the bed and moves over to the couch were her and Beck spend the rest of the night.

 _I hope she is going to be alright._ Becks thoughts trail him off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Please stop. I beg him to stop but he won't. I_ feel _the searing pain in my body. I start to run. Run hard and fast as the rain pounds against my skin. My body hurts. I can feel him gaining on me. He's getting closer. I can feel his breath behind me. The street. If I can just make it into the street maybe someone will find me. Please. I'm about to step into the street and see the headlights of a car coming towards me._

Tori wakes up with a jolt. Her heart nearly in her throat as it pounds in her chest. She looks around the room. She starts to panic but quickly relaxes as she remembers how she got here.

 _Beck's place. Right. Jade brought me here. She didn't take me home or to the hospital. She took care of me._

She looks over and sees Beck and Jade asleep together on the couch. Tori watches them sleep for a while.

 _They look so peaceful and happy. Jade's skin looks so soft. It is soft. And Beck, he looks so at ease with her asleep on his chest like that. They look so- Stop it Tori. Don't think things like that. It is wrong. They felt pity on me. That's why they let me stay. They wanted me gone but wouldn't admit it. I will take care of that problem._

Tori quickly looks away from where they sleep and gets up. She tries her best to leave the RV without making a sound. She clicks the door closed and starts her walk.

A bit later Beck wakes up. He smiles as he sees his girlfriend sound asleep beside her. He looks over at his bed where he left the brunette last night but he finds it empty. He quickly gets up and checks the bathroom with no signs of her.

"Fuck." He says walking back over to Jade shaking her. "Jade get up. She's gone."

She groans and open her eyes. "Beck, why are you waking me up when the sun is barely out.. on a Saturday."

"Because Tori is not here." He says to her.

Jade nearly jumps off the couch. "What do you mean she is not here?"

"I woke up and she was gone. She left."

"We have to find her. She could be in trouble or something." She says running out of the RV. Beck follows her.

"You check the house. I'm going to drive around and look." Beck grabs his keys and jumps in his car driving off.

Jade searches the house with no luck. She is completely filled with worry. She has never felt like this about anyone other than Beck.

 _She has this hook on me. Why would I worry about her so much? I have this feeling that I just can't ignore. Especially now. Not knowing where she is has a pit in my stomach._

Beck drives the way back to Tori's house to see if she would be walking that way. He looks in every drive way and side street he passes. He is worried that she won't be found. He had always cared for the well being of his friends. Tori had a soft spot in him. She was the first girl beside Cat that he ever got close to with Jade around. Jade usually scared other girls away but Tori was never like that. The first day he met her they kissed. It was only for a scene in a play but he wasn't going to deny that he liked it.

After about thirty minutes, Beck sees what looks like Tori down a very narrow street. He quickly turns down the street and approaches the girl. When he is close enough he stops the car and jumps out.

"Tori!" he calls out.

He sees her body stop mid step. Her body goes tense. Beck walks toward her.

"Why did you leave?" He asks once close enough for them to speak without shouting.

"I wanted to go home… and I uh didn't want to wake you." She seems very unsure about her answer.

"Tori, Jade told me you didn't want to go home…" Beck says in a concerned voice.

Her body language shows that she is scared and doesn't want to go home. Beck can sense that in her. Now he truly knows that something bad must have happened to her. Beck offers his hand out to her.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's okay. You don't have to but come back with me. Please? We want you back. We were worried about you."

Tori turns to look at him. He takes a half step closer to her wanting her to come with him. He would wait all day if that's what it took.

 _They want me back? Why would they want me? I ruined their night. I was nothing but a bother to them._

"I ruined you're date." Tori says trying to get Beck to leave but it didn't seem to be working.

"You didn't ruin anything. Please come back with me. If not for me, for Jade. She's worried about you."

 _Jade? Worried about me? He does seem sincere. I want to trust him. I do trust him. Apart from Andre, he is the only guy I have ever felt comfortable around. I mean I did kiss him in front of Jade on my first day. What am I saying, that's not something to be proud of. I can't be around him. I want to be but I can't. I don't deserve to be his friend. But what about Jade. She cares. She took care of me last night. She could have left me there. She didn't._

After breaking from her thoughts after a few minutes, Tori turns and takes Beck's hand. He gives her a smiles and takes her to his car. He gets her in and drives back to his place. He knows it's going to take some time before she is ready to talk about anything.

Beck pulls into the drive way and gets out of the car and meets Tori at the other side as she gets out. Jade hears the car doors close and runs out of the RV. She runs right to Tori wrapping her in a tight hug. It was the type of hug that someone would give to someone after they had been gone for a year, not a few hours.

"I was so worried about you." Her hand holds the back of her head in a very caring manner.

Tori's body is initially tense but the tension quickly fades as she is in Jades embrace. Tears start to form in the brunette's eyes as she is held. The last time she was held like this it was by her sister when they were young.

Jade slowly pulls away. "Let's get inside and warmed up. It's cold out here." Jade takes Tori's hand and brings her in.

Once in, Jade sits her on the bed beside her. Beck comes in and sits next to Jade. Jade starts to examine Tori a bit. She notices the dark circles her eyes. "Tori, why don't you take a nap? You look a little tired."

Tori looks away from the pair of them. She doesn't want to sleep. She knows what will happen if she drifts off. Her mind will replay the terrors she's endured.

 _If I sleep, they will know. They will see me thrash around as my body tries and fights the demons in my sleep._

Tori shakes her head. Jade looks at her concerned but respects her choice. She wraps her arm around her and begins to rub her back. This causes Tori to involuntarily relax. Beck watches as his girlfriend soothes the girl beside her. He doesn't get to see this side of Jade much but he loves seeing her like this. Beck puts on a movie as some background noise. The soft noise and gentle motion causes Tori's eyes to feel heavy. She tries to fight it for as long as she can but she loses the fight and her eyes close.

Jade doesn't stop her motions on Tori's back. Beck looks over at the now sleeping girl whose head had fallen into Jade's lap.

"You are so good." Beck says softly to her. "I've never seen you care for a person like this before."

"I don't know what it is. She has this kind of hold on me. I can't ignore it." Jade admits to him. "Beck... the fear in her.. I don't want her to ever look like that again."

Beck turns her to face him. "We won't let that happen." He kisses her softly and she immediately kisses back.

As they kiss his hand travels to her chest where he cups her breast. He doesn't take it any further due to the account that there is a sleeping girl in her lap. Jade's hand stays against Tori's back as she kisses Beck.

Tori wakes up feeling calm. This is something she hasn't felt in a long time. Her eyes roam around the room and finds herself in someone's lap. She quickly jumps up when she realizes whose lap she's in.

 _My head is in Jade West's lap._ She feels something wet on the side of her face. _Drool. And I drooled on her!_

"Have a nice nap? You look well rested." Beck says as he sits up.

Jade gives her a smile and grabs a tissue from the box beside Beck's bed. "You know, a little drool means you had a good sleep." She turns Tori's head gently and wipes away the saliva that is on her face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Don't be mad." Tori rambles quickly.

"Hey, did I say I was mad? I'm most definitely not mad. Now did you sleep well?"

Tori looks at her a bit confused. _This isn't like Jade. A girl accidentally spilt coffee on her and Jade nearly punched her. I got my saliva on her and she's just okay with it. It doesn't make sense._ Tori nods. "Yea."

"Good. Now I think we should get something to eat. You're probably hungry. I know I am." Jade gets up and slips on her boots.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." Beck gets up and takes off his shirt to change into a new one.

Tori's eyes lock on to Beck's bare torso. She's only ever seen his chest bare before but this is so much better. She bites her lip as she watches him put on a clean shirt. Beck notices and gives her a wink. He doesn't mind, in fact he kind of likes it and it turns him on. Once Tori sees his wink she quickly turns away.

Jade on the other hand is looking in a drawer for something. She comes out with a pair of jeans and a top. She brings them over to Tori. "Here. These are mine. I hope they fit. Bathroom is through that door." Jade motions to the door on the end of the RV.

Tori takes them and goes to the bathroom to change. Once alone she strips down and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The bruises from the previous night are now a deep shade of blue. She keeps staring at them. She had grown used to seeing the black and blues on her body but now that someone else has seen them it changes things. Jade had seen them. She tried so hard to hide them but she knew she couldn't forever. She trusted Jade, surprisingly more than anyone else at the moment.


End file.
